Relentless
by american.heart17
Summary: Ritsuka goes to France to run away from his life. But will Soubi follow? CHAPTER TWO UP NEXT UPDATE:AUGUST 1,2008
1. Je Cache

A/N: I do not own Loveless, but I wish I owned Soubi! :P

**Soubi POV**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Je Cache

_Ah, women. They make the highs higher and the lows more frequent._-Nietzsche

I was waiting for him to come. Simple as that. I had been waiting fo him to come ever since the day I gave him that painting, hoping he would text me, call me, _anything!_

Yet he never came that day. He never came the next day, or even the next. He didn't come that following week, or even during that month.

Taking a drag of my cigarette, letting the French aire and the smoke fill my lungs. Inhaling all of the sharp coolness and the dark deepness of it all, the situation, the night, everything!

Blowing out the smoke between my pursed lips, the memories, the sadness and the woe, I placed my legs on another chair and looked up into the sky. Nothing but stars stared back at me, winking and twinkling as if they knew something I didn't.

You have to admit, being an art student has some perks from time to time, especially if you're the top of your class. Even though my goal was not to make friends, I took it to an advantage if my professor ever introduced me to anyone art related (such as artists, patrons, etc.). So when I found out where he took the painting, I called up Detective Adrien Amaury, someone that I had met in my first year through Professor Michi and came to La Rochelle to meet up with the detective.

Detective Adrien Amaury. Not a really promising name, but that was all I had at the moment.

While waiting at the corner café, and trust me, it wasn't a very short wait, I studied my surroundings in the beautiful town of La Rochelle. Not a very busy town, but very old. Since this was my first time in France, I was planning to spend as much time as I could, as soon I got my Ritsuka back.

_Ritsuka._

How I missed teasing and toying with him, but to have him here in my arms right now would be worth all the pain that I had endured during the past month.

Sometimes, though I detest to admit it, I actually _hated_ him with every inch of my will to breathe when he didn't come. After all those months of treating me like a human for once, I actually thought he meant it! I can't believe I fell for his stupid words, when he would whisper insensible nothings in my ear at the dead of night while his mother slept downstairs. I actually shivered with pleasure when he would hug me or just hold me whenever I would come to his window crying. His smiling face, his violet vivacious eyes, his velvet laced words, his innocent touches, his intoxicating lavender smell, I fell for the whole act! I can't believe I was so stupid! So ignorant! It just makes me plain sick.

_**Bam!**_

I punched the table in rage, my hand clenched so tight it turned white, shaking in fury.

After a month of inexplicit contact from Ritsuka, I went to his room one stormy _soir_ only to find everything gone except for the furniture. His mother was no where in sight, and downstairs was a man who remotely resembled an older Seimei.

But there was also times during that month where I could never blame Ritsuka, no matter how much pain he put me through. I could never really say that Ritsuka was a direct cause of my pain, but he might as well have been.

When Seimei died, I became what Kio called a living corpse, wandering, lost, with only school and Kio to hang onto. Memories came in and around my head at odd hours of the night, creating a case of insomnia that would only go away unless I started to paint. When I met Ritsuka, all of that seemed to go away, as if he was my new high or something. That is, until he stopped contacting me. Then it started all over again, but this time, it was memories of Ritsuka, not Seimei.

"Thinking of something Monsieur Agatsuma. If you are, I'll try not to bother you and get straight to the point."

"Oh, no Detective Amaury. Please, sit down. How about a cappuccino?"

"That would be nice, but I do believe it is the middle of the night. I'm sure Monsieur Dupont is probably asleep at the moment."

"Oh my, I didn't realize . . ."

"Really Soubi, what does this boy mean to you? Why are you worrying yourself at such odd hours about this boy? I'm sure he's fine."

"You're sure he's _fine?_ Does that mean you don't know where he is?"

"I'm sorry Soubi but I can not indeed find him. All I know is that he could be half way to Tokyo by now for all I know. But if he is, he sure isn't giving a hint."

"Well, thank you Detective Amaury for your help. How much do I . . ."

"Oh no Soubi, don't even mention it. Seriously, don't mention it."

And with that, the unpromising detective left. Looking around, I saw Monsieur Dupont reading his newspaper over by the corner. Sleeping my ass.

Relentless, I looked up above me and saw a shooting star.

_Please, help me bring my Ritsuka back . . . _


	2. Je Cours

A/N: Have you ever felt like reading some Nietzsche after hearing that Ritsuka read his works? Well I got curious and found out one of the reasons why Ritsuka probably always says "NO!"

Plus, Ritsuka's age is 15. Soubi is 24.

**Ritsuka's POV**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Je Cours

_A woman may very well form a friendship with a man, but for this to endure, it must be assisted by a little physical antipathy._-Nietzsche

_Let me tell you the many reasons how I am not in love!_

It was the first day of September, and I was pacing back and forth in my room. Today is the first day of school, the reason why I now had a padlock on my door. Obviously my mother felt that I should miss the first day of school. I'm actually pretty cool with that, seeing as how I was planning on skipping school today anyway. I was going to go to Soubi's apartment, play video games with Youji while Natsuo watched, and read comics with Kio. Now all I had to do was wait for her to go grocery shopping, and I would be out of here.

Since Soubi always enters my house through my bedroom window, we placed a large but unnoticeable ladder in the shrubbery under my window. That way, he could come up to my window without getting scratched by the tree branches. Last night I had placed there against the wall just in case something like this would happen. I noticed the padlock the other day.

_**Click.**_

Looking out the window, I saw that mom was heading out of the house, purse in hand and shadows in her face. Time for escape.

A few minutes later, after escaping out of the house, hiding the ladder, and running for my life before mom noticed I was gone, I headed towards Soubi apartment within record time.

Unlocking the door (Soubi gave me the key to his apartment a month ago.) I found Youji and Natsuo eating washing the dishes. Kio and Soubi had already left for class.

After the battle with Seimei, Youji and Natsuo realized that fighting maybe wasn't the right thing for them, (Maybe because Nagisa-sensei called every day to check up on how Youji was doing.), they started to attend my school and living with Soubi. Kio renounced Soubi from his title "pervert", and now calls him " pedophile rapist". Life just keeps getting better and better.

The reason why we weren't all in school was because we decided to skip the first day and clean the house, cook, hang out, so Soubi could come home to a sanctuary instead of a bustling asylum for once. Yes, it's been that hectic since I started middle school.

"Hey Rit-chan, what ya been doing? That crazy lady of yours let you out of the house today?" Youji asked while chewing on his pancake.

"Nothing much, and stop calling my mom crazy. No, she didn't let me leave the house. I had to escape down my secret-ladder."

"Wow, really? You have a secret-ladder? Where does it lead you to, Soubi's bed?"

"Shut up Youji. Stop giving Rit-chan such a hard time. Remember, we have to prepare the apartment for Soubi. So Rit-chan, you eat yet?"

"No, sadly enough. What are you eating?"

"Blueberry pancakes. Want some?"

"Sure, thank you."

"No prob. Syrup?"

"Yes please."

"Drinks?"

"Scotch." Youji replied.

Natsuo threw a pillow at him. End of discussion.

After getting the placed prepped, making lunch, wrecking the kitchen, fixing the kitchen, and chatting and texting Yuiko and Yayoi, all three of us rested on the couch. Well, more like fell asleep out of deep exhaustion.

Two minutes after we fell asleep, Soubi and Kio came into the room. They snickered, teased, and ate their lunch, and woke us up. At first we were sort of mad, but then we forgave them and started hanging out. That day was perfect, until Kio took Youji and Natsuo out for dinner. You could tell Kio and Soubi had been planning some stuff too, because as soon as Yuiko came by with my homework and notes, Soubi quickly dismissed her. As soon as Yayoi called me about his almost perfect day_ alone_ with Yuiko, Soubi ended my call. Obviously he wanted to do something important, say something worthwhile, reveal something top secret, but I was so caught up that day. The hints just passed me by. This went on until dinner, while we ate in silence at his dinning table.

"So Ritsuka, how was your day?"

"It was okay. You like what we did?"

"I did, thank you Ritsuka."

"No problem. You know, all you have to do is ask if you want me to clean-"

"That's not what I meant Ritsuka."

"Huh?" I asked, dropping my fork.

"Come, I have something to show you." Soubi said fluidly, rising silently and extending his hand.

"Soubi! Can't you eat first? Idiot."

"Sorry Ritsuka, this can't wait."

"Soubi!" I yelled, but reluctantly followed.

Going through the hallway, and heading towards Soubi's bedroom, I momentarily paused.

Soubi, unaware of my pause, went ahead into his bedroom and left me alone in the hallway.

_What . . . what is he doing? _

"Ritsuka, are you coming or what?" Soubi asked, smiling widely as he stuck his head out into the hallway.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Soubi teased, dragging me into the bedroom.

"_That's what I'm afraid of."_ I thought as he entered into the bedroom.

In the middle of the dark room laid a painting propped up on a stand.

When Soubi turned on the lights, I noticed that the painting was a portrait of him. Though there were three differences: I was _older_,_ earless_, and had the name _Loveless_ around my _neck_ like a choker. Thin, but visible.

"What do you think Ritsuka?"Soubi asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Um, fine. Can I take this home with me?" I asked, nudging him off me.

"Sure, but don't you think your mother will find it?"

"I doubt it. I'll hide it real good. Can I go home now?"

"Okay. Don't you think your mother will get mad though?"

"No, dad's home. See ya, and don't follow me!" I ordered, taking the painting with me. I ran as fast as I could and slammed the door behind me.

In his room, Soubi stood alone, and confused . . .

_That day, I knew that I needed to run away. But no matter what I did, I took the painting with me . . ._


	3. Capricorn

A/N: Ritsuka calls himself "Capricorn" even though he is a Sagittarius in this chapter.

**Ritsuka's POV**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Capricorn

_A friend should be a master at guessing and keeping still: you must not want to see everything_.-Nietzsche

_Chirp, chirp._

Groaning, I raised my head from the bed, only to be blinded by the piercing autumn light.

"Mmm . . ."

Blinking for a few minutes, I was lost in the unfamiliar surroundings of the small French apartment. Looking around, I gazed stupidly until my eyes met the painting, covered by an off-white bed sheet.

That's when everything started to click.

_Today is the first day of October._

_I'm in France._

_I left Soubi in Tokyo._

_I abandoned mom and dad._

_I live in an abandoned apartment._

_I work in a bookstore just down the street._

After I reminded myself of all that had changed, I smiled. After running away, I had prepared myself in learning French so I could easily pass as a local. By the time I had reached here, I received many phrases for my good French and not once a suspicious glance. So far, so good.

Ripping the sheets from around my body, I hopped into the bathroom and started to get ready for work.

After I had ran away and came here to La Rochelle, I spent the first few days taking in the sights and learning things like the nearest alleyways and abandoned houses from hot spots and best (but cheapest) eateries.

One day, I found myself lounging at a café, and a crowded one at that, when suddenly someone sat in the seat across from mine.

A tall slender figure, resembling Soubi only to a slight degree, the man across me smirked, his ginger hair falling into his face. His glinting azure eyes and freckled face twisted into amusement, making me unconsciously reach for my bag.

"Hello, what's your name?" the stranger asked, feet kicked up and resting on the table ledge.

Looking at his clothing, he appeared to be a laid back teenager, but you really couldn't be to sure. For all I know, he's probably a detective. After all, he didn't have to ask my name. All he had to do was order what he pleased and ignore me. That's what everyone else had done for the past few days.

As if he read his mind, the stranger said "You seem pretty lonely. Has nobody talked to you since you came here?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, baffled.

How did he know that?

"Well, you know, I am famous for being a people person. The name's Professor Brook Thomason. You?"

"Capricorn." I said, keeping it as smooth as possible. That way, if he tried to look up my name, my birth date won't match.

"Capricorn, eh? Cool name. You doing anything?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

"No? Well . . . hey how about this? I'm looking for a extra pair of hands to work in my bookstore? Think you can do that?" Professor Thomason asked.

"Um . . . I guess. But let me make it clear that I won't be there for long."

"Of course _Capricorn_." he said, giving me a wink. "So, shall we get going?"

And that's how it started. Everyday, I come into his shoppe at 9:00 in the morning, and go back home at 11 at night. Professor Thomason, or B.T., drops off from time to time, sharing lunch and dinner with me, other times to just chat or help out.

Most of my time when I'm not selling books or keeping up to date with the new shipments, I'm reading. After all, I can't really go to school here and I don't want to forget everything I learned.

Ever since I came to this city, I have yet to make a single memory. Even though this city is remarkable, I don't think I really want to remember it. Especially since there's no one here that I really know. Sure B.T. is quite a character, but he's not really anyone that you can get friendly with. Since the day that I met the professor, he seems to be aloof or spacing out. Other times he's just a plain maniac. I don't really know if this is the type of person I should be working for, but hey, the job pays, in both information and in money. How can I say no to this type of offer?

Walking down the stairs of my apartment, I found a letter taped to the end of the railing.

_What's this?_

Bending down to retrieve it, I realized the letter had no address, but only a name.

_Capricorn._

Must be from B.T., but . . . how did he know I lived here?

Eager to read its contents, I ripped the envelop and read the letter with a rush.

_**Wanted to know where you live. Won't tell anyone.**_

_**I won't be able to come to the shoppe today to give you lunch or dinner. **_

_**Could you please stay at the shoppe until 1AM tonight? Thank you. -B.T. **_

_What's this? Why would he want me to stay at the shoppe? Something must be up._

I looked around and spotted a rubbish bin. Before I threw away the note on habit, I pondered over it, and pocketed the note.

Leaning against the railings, I sighed as I felt the cool rusting metal against my shirt covered back.

_He can't really be my friend if he has the nerve to follow me to my own home, can he? _I thought as I looked up at the baby blue sky.

_Then again, who can he tell? _Ritsuka thought to himself as he rushed to the bookstore around the corner . . .


End file.
